UnA nOcHe PaRa ReCoRdAr
by SereyDarien
Summary: La Primera Vez entre Serena y Darien...


Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

la historia tampoco me pertenece, la autora es **Videl_Lok** solo queria compartirla con ustedes :)

Hey, Hellooo! hace tantooo tiempoo que he dejado de frecuentar esta pagina, jejeje pero ahora que tal vez nuevamente Sailor Moon regrese a Mexico espero que si, eso me daria mucha alegria :D bueno pues quize recordar viejos tiempo cuando me encantaba leer los fanfics que son geniales, aun sigo leyendo alguno que otro. Pues me acorde de esta linda historia que fue casi una de las primeras que lei, bueno este fic lo encontre en otra pagina, aqui en fanfiction nunca lo he vistoo pero si estoy en un error espero me corrigan, bueno pues quise compartirlo con ustedes porque en verdad me gustos tanto. okey la autora de este fic es **_Videl_Lok. _**espero disfruten de la lectura.**_  
><em>**

**Una Noche Para Recordar**

"Darién, nos podrías dejar primero en la ruta 76 en Katoma, las chicas y yo pasaremos la noche en casa de mi tía" dijo Amy sonriendo mientras le bajaba a la radio para que sus palabras se escucharan perfectamente, Darién asintió con una sonrisa, Serena le subió de nuevo a la radio y cruzó los brazos enojada.

"Si Amy, grita en mi oído que pasaran una feliz pijamada en la cabaña de tu tía, ¡grítalo Amy!; ¡creo que no te oyeron en Hong Kong!" enfurecida gritó Serena que por orgullo no le bajó a la radio para que las chichas en el asiento trasero escucharan sus palabras, Raye se levantó y le dio un golpecito a Serena en la cabeza sonriente "Serena no seas tonta, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que hayas sacado un 2 en matemáticas y tu mamá no te haya dado permiso de dormir en la cabaña de mi tía". Serena sobándose la cabeza miró a Raye por el espejo retrovisor, "lo sé, no tienes que ser tan directa..." dijo Serena haciendo que su voz sonara tierna e infantil,

"creo que el joven de la conferencia era muy guapo" dijo Mina interrumpiendo el silencio, "nunca cambias Mina" sonrió Lita "creo que sus ojos se parecían al chico que me rompió el corazón" dijo tiernamente jugueteando graciosamente con sus manos, las chicas comenzaron a reír y a decir todas las cualidades del dichoso universitario, "pues mi Darién es mucho más guapo" dijo Serena dulcemente, Darién la miro con una sonrisa y volvió la vista al camino que comenzaba a oscurecer.

"parece que solo pusieron atención a aquel chico, la conferencia fue muy instructiva" sonrió Amy mirando por la ventana del coche al sol meterse entre las montañas, las chicas incluyendo a Serena se enrojecieron un poco.

"les advertí que era un tanto fuerte, realmente era para los jóvenes universitarios egresados de Psicología" serio musitó Darién sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, las chicas enrojecieron un poco más.

"no creo que sea para tanto" dijo Amy jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos "ya nos habían hablado antes de sexo en la secundaria..."

"¿de orgasmos simultáneos, zonas de placer, embarazos premaritales, sida, juguetes sexuales, eyaculación precoz y masturbación?" preguntó Darién sonriendo pícaramente y viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Amy que se había puesto roja como una grana.

"bueno...no exactamente eso pero... una adolescente de nuestra edad ya debe de saber todas esas cosas..." argumentó Amy tratando de defender su hipótesis.

"Mi Darién sabe muchas cosas" sonrió Serena colocando las manos en las mejillas tiernamente, Mina soltó una pícara carcajada y asomó la cabeza entre Serena y Darién en los asientos delanteros "estoy segura de que tu también estas muy informada Serena..."sonrió pícaramente haciendo a Serena enrojecer, "¡Mina!" gritó Serena frustrada y quebrando la voz, Darién enrojeció ligeramente pero no desatendió los ojos del camino, Lita jaló a Mina del cinturón de su pantalón para que se sentara de nuevo.

"Mina, esas cosas no se dicen" dijo Lita un poco sonrojada, Amy y Rey cubrieron su boca para reír un poco al ver los graciosos regaños de Lita, Mina mirando por la ventanilla del auto sin poner la mínima atención en lo que Lita le decía, dijo melancólica y súbitamente: "¿qué se sentirá hacer el amor con un chico?".

De inmediato todas enrojecieron y la miraron sin hacer sonido alguno, Mina al ver todas las miradas sobre ella se tapó la boca sonrojada y metió la cara entre las piernas "¡no quise decirlo en voz alta!, ¡lo juro!, ¡lo juro!" gritó ahogando su voz entre sus piernas, todas quedaron meditabundas mirando al frente de ellas un objeto invisible, sonrojadas, sin poder hablar

"Mina, no es un error pensar que se sentirá, uno de los cambios que sufre un adolescente es el tener pensamientos sobre el sexo opuesto y no debes de avergonzarte de tenerlos" dijo Darién sonriendo sin ni una pizca de timidez en sus palabras, Mina sonrió cubriéndose las mejillas coloradas como una manzana

"creo que debe de ser hermoso... si es con alguien a quien tu realmente quieres..." silenciosamente argumentó Lita quien enrollaba uno de sus cabellos en su dedo índice, todas sonrieron, tal vez por timidez, tal vez al imaginarse a aquella susodicha persona en su imaginación.

Hubo un enorme silencio en el carro, Serena aclarando sus pensamientos cambió de estación al radio, y al encontrar una canción metal la puso a todo volumen, obviamente Serena odiaba ese tipo de música, pero pensó que las distraería a todas un poco

"Darién..." preguntó Lita algo apenada "¿tú ya lo has hecho?" y al terminar su argumento volteó hacia otro lugar indisimuladamente, Darién sonrió y tomó aire acomodándose su negro cabello que se encontraba ligeramente despeinado por el aire que entraba por las ventanas, Serena lo miró fijamente, nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido hacer esa pregunta a Darién, y por primera vez, surgió esa duda, y que de un segundo hacia otro fue una gran duda, ¿acaso había tenido Darién en su vida pasada amores fugaces?, Serena se sonrojó _-Oh Dios mío, que diga que no...-_pensó muy hacia sus adentros, el tiempo en que Darién acomodó su cabello, fue para ella toda una eternidad, al ver que Darién abrió sus labios para decir algo ella volteó hacia la ventana para esperar lo inesperado, "no" dijo él firmemente, Serena dejó salir todo ese aire que guardaba en su pecho, sintió ganas de abrazar a Darién y agradecer que la haya esperado desde antes siquiera de conocerla, pero no lo haría, no era tan incrédula =), Serena sonrió disimuladamente y miró a Darién quien pareció lanzarle una fugaz mirada desde sus lentes de sol, que guardó en su pantalón después de responder tan frágil pregunta, todas las chicas parecieron también haber respirado, y Lita al escucharlo sonrió y jugueteó con su cabello de nuevo

"¿y nunca has pensado en hacerlo con...?" dijo Mina fuertemente y fue interrumpida por un "¡Mina!" desde el asiento delantero que la hizo reír como si acabara de hacer la broma más grande de su vida, Darién sonrió ligeramente y miró a Serena con sus ojos azul intenso "¿con Serena?" preguntó sin guardar sus palabras, Serena sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espina, deseo que Darién no hubiera preguntado eso, miró por la ventana sin encontrar objetivo alguno más que su propio rostro que parecía estallar en un color rojizo, las chicas guardaron un completo silencio incluyendo a Mina, quien no pensó recibir tal respuesta por parte de Darién, Darién sonrió de nuevo y miró a Mina por el espejo retrovisor "creo que no puedo responder eso...no soy yo quien puede decidir eso tan libremente" sonrió Darién mirando el camino y dando vuelta en la ruta 76, estacionó el carro frente a una pequeña cabaña a unos 2 kilómetros de la entrada de la ruta, era hermosa y había un amplio lago que se extendía, hubiera sido normal que Serena comenzara a alegar su desgracia de no poder pasar una alegre pijamada con sus mejores amigas, pero por ahora, el shock de esa plática que no debió de haber surgido le tenía bloqueada la cabeza, las chicas sonrieron entre si al bajar del auto y ver a Serena quien las miraba afligida, todas se voltearon a ver, sabían a la perfección que tendrían suficiente de que platicar esta noche, y no sería solo del chico de la conferencia, todas agradecieron a Darién al unísono y se despidieron de él y de Serena entrando a la hermosa cabaña.

Darién dio de reversa y salió de la ruta dirigiéndose hacia Tokio que se encontraba a hora y media de la cabaña, _- una hora y media-_ pensó Serena, _-no puedo pasar una hora y media sin hablar-_ concluyó en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer, Darién estaba igual que ella callado, pero no parecía estar tan confundido como ella se encontraba _- él es tan diferente a mí...-_ pensó Serena mirándose el esmalte de sus uñas, _-él es tan maduro...-_ pensó sin dejar de ver el esmalte de sus uñas al que ni siquiera le estaba colocando en verdad la mínima atención, un shock se coló en su cerebro al sentir la mano de Darién en su mano y sin controlarse dejó salir un fuerte suspiro, "estás muy helada..." sonrió Darién mirándola dulcemente como solía hacerlo, después llevó su mano a la frente de Serena, la mano de Darién era cálida, tan cálida que ella sintió ganas de taparse con ella para no sentir ese frio que la inundaba por completo, Darién sin preguntar cerró la ventanilla del auto, la música estaba en un bajo volumen, y la estación había pasado de su programa de metal hacia uno de los programas favoritos de Serena, y realmente era el que en ese momento no necesitaba escuchar _-melodía de amor...-_pensó Serena al escuchar la sexy voz del locutor dar la bienvenida, el reloj del coche marcó las 8:30, la hora exacta de ese programa, por ser otoño a esas horas ya se encontraba todo oscuro, y solo se podían ver las luces fugaces de los otros coches

"no tienes temperatura..." dijo Darién dulcemente, Serena lo miro algo confundida y miró su esmalte de nuevo, Darién colocó el señalamiento de precaución y se orilló un poco en la carretera, Serena sintió un pánico enorme, nunca había sentido ese pánico al estar con Darién, él era como su ángel guardián, cuando él estaba ella nunca le temía a nada...pero esta vez...él era su temor, Darién apagó las luces del coche y prendió las luces internas que eran muy tenues, Serena sin preguntar nada continuó viendo su esmalte de uñas como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, sintió muy cerca de Darién, vio cómo su sombra la tapaba, "ven acá..." susurró Darién tan dulce como ella jamás lo había escuchado, Darién la tomó y la abrazó fuertemente, Serena no sabía por qué... pero ese abrazo fue tan cálido que sintió de inmediato como ese frío que la inundaba se derretía, lo abrazó también, tan intensamente como si los dos quisieran unirse en uno solo, Serena trató de tragarse el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que se acumulaba en su garganta pero no lo logró, y sin poder soportarlo mientras él más la abrazaba esa lágrima que se encontraba en el borde de sus ojos brotó y calló dejando una marcha de humedad en la mejilla de Serena, Serena olió su perfume, el suavizante de su chaleco negro de pana, ese olor que la envolvía y que la hacía saber siempre cuando él estaba cerca, suspiró y dejó salir un murmullo que sus lágrimas habían ocasionado, sintió un beso dulce de Darién en su mano , y de nuevo sintió, que con él, nada le pasaría, Darién la miró y con su dedo retiró la lágrima que había dejado salir Serena desde lo más profundo de su pecho, Darién sonrió y tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos: "sabes que jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras..." dijo cariñosamente y acarició el rostro de Serena, "nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada sin tu consentimiento, mucho menos llegar a tocarte o faltarte al respeto, el día que tu tomes una decisión, yo estaré allí siempre..."sonrió Darién, Serena sonrió también, extrañamente por primera vez en toda su vida imaginó a Darién desnudo, en esa misma posición que se encontraba ahora, acariciándole el rostro, y de pronto lo imaginó excitado, había visto solo una vez en su vida a un hombre excitado, y fue en un programa para adultos que vio junto con Mina cuando fue a dormir a casa de ella, rieron como locas y se burlaron e hicieron el asco en todo lo largo del programa, sin embargo ahora Serena veía los resultados, sonidos incoherentes de la voz de Darién se escucharon en su oído, lo imaginó tocándola, deslizando su mano por cada parte de su cuerpo, jamás había tenido Serena este sentimiento, mordió su labio inferior, quería que esas imágenes "impuras" salieran de su mente o se reservaran para otra ocasión, pero no podía determinar de imaginarse a Darién en un estado de éxtasis que hizo que se le erizaran todos los cabellos de su cuerpo, tragó saliva, y se asustó al ver el rostro de confusión en Darién quien comenzó a notar sus palpitaciones y su respiración más rápida de lo normal, Darién trató de sonreír y miró un poco hacia abajo, dos pequeños bultos se levantaban de la delgada blusa de Serena, era la primera vez que él veía los pezones de su novia, quienes esta vez habían roto el límite de la tela de su sostén, Darién tragó saliva, y por un momento vio en los ojos de Serena una enorme lujuria, una gigantesca lujuria que la consumía, sus ojos azules eran tan intensos como una tormenta al anochecer, y a la vez tan sensuales como una caricia, nunca había visto a Serena en ese estado, tan...¿excitada?, Darién deseó saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su novia en ese momento, ¿acaso sería él?, y Oh Dios, deseó con toda el alma que fuera él, Darién notó como su propia respiración comenzaba a salirse de los límites y no podía contenerla, de pronto vio a Serena desnuda en una posición tan sensual que solo había imaginado en sus más malévolas fantasías, sonidos incoherentes que emanaban de ella, sintió casi ver de verdad el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, sus pechos desnudos, incluso su vaga mente se extendió hasta lograr imaginar contracciones vaginales de ella, y la lengua de él saciándose de ella, Serena sujetó a Darién de la espalda y lo acercó hasta poder besarlo, y no fue un beso como el que él estaba acostumbrado a recibir por parte de ella, esta vez, Serena introdujo su lengua dentro de él, y en verdad esta no fue tan mala experiencia, él introdujo su lengua también en la boca de ella, Darién rempujó a Serena hacia el asiento trasero tomándola de la cabeza para que no se golpeara, hábilmente movió su mano hasta el tobillo de Serena, subiendo poco a poco, disfrutando la tersa piel de ella tocando sus rodillas y subiendo un poco más dentro de su falda, subió hasta sentir en sus dedos el límite de sus pantaletas y las jaló hacia abajo lentamente, ahí fue cuando el lecho romántico se destruyó , Serena saltó como si hubiera tocado algo caliente y se pegó con el techo del carro soltando un grito intenso como si realmente se hubiera quemado, "¿qué haces?" gritó Serena sonrojada subiéndose las pantaletas y colocándolas en su lugar, Darién la miró confundido, "¿qué fue lo que hice mal?" Preguntó incluso algo enojado, Serena abrió la puerta del coche y salió a la noche oscura, cerrando fuertemente la puerta del coche y solo logró escuchar un sofocado "¡espera!" de Darién antes de que la puerta se cerrara violentamente, Serena cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar confundida, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón lo había detenido, cuando realmente las caricias de él la habían llevado hasta el cielo, sintió una lágrima de frustración en sus ojos, y vio la sombra que proyectaron los focos del automóvil que se acercaban lentamente, ella continuó caminando, sin voltear, tan solo viendo hacia delante, sin saber a dónde, las luces se movieron hacia un lado y vio de reojo el carro de Darién que venía lentamente hacia su lado, trató de no mirarlo por orgullo, pero no se resistió y volteó a verlo rápidamente, Darién parecía algo frustrado esta vez, y por primera vez, Serena sintió que él no sabía más que ella en ese momento, que él la necesitaba para resolver una duda, que esta vez no era él el que tenía las respuestas como siempre lo era.

"sube amor..." dijo Darién desde adentro del automóvil _- amor...-_ pensó Serena, él nunca la había llamado amor, la había llamado princesa, mujercita, y tan solo por su nombre, pero jamás amor, y esa palabra sonaba tan dulce... sin embargo... la habría llamado así solo porque quería algo de ella... este negativo pensamiento bajó los ánimos de Serena que casi rozaban con las nubes,

"Serena..."dijo Darién dulcemente, ella no lo pudo resistir, se detuvo y comenzó a llorar, Darién se detuvo a su lado, apagó el auto y bajó rápidamente del carro corriendo a abrazarla, Serena lo abrazó también, y comenzó a llorar en su chaleco

"lo siento linda... nunca volveré a hacer eso si tu no quieres..." susurró Darién en su oído, Serena lo miró y asintió, "creo... Darién... creo que si lo deseo pero... no en la parte trasera de un automóvil..."susurró ella en el oído de él, Darién la abrazó fuertemente, y le abrió la puerta del coche, Serena subió y cruzó los brazos en confusión, no podía creer lo que había dicho, parecía que la conciencia que se había quedado dormida le decía: "acabas de firmar la pérdida de tu virginidad", Serena estrujó sus manos al sentir que Darién se sentó a su lado y encendió el carro, sin embargo, su corazón le decía: "...con el único hombre a quien amas...", Serena sonrió, pero oh Dios, claro que quería las manos de Darién sobre ella, miró a Darién quien la miraba y acarició su rostro con su dedo, Darién prendió las luces y de nuevo se adentró en la oscuridad del camino, la mente de Serena se bloqueó de repente y al parecer todos sus valores fueron dominados por la necesidad de su cuerpo... y de su corazón..., y en cuanto observó las luces de un acogedor motel a su lado tomó la mano de Darién y dijo: "detente..." lentamente, Darién redujo la velocidad y la miró confundido, "¿estás se...?", - "por favor..." interrumpió ella, Darién en una vuelta policiaca giró el auto y lo aparcó en la cochera del hotel, miró a Serena fijamente, Serena le sonrió, al parecer sin ninguna palabra él sabía lo que ella le acababa de responder, y le devolvió esa frágil sonrisa, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del coche a Serena tomándola de la mano, y cuando ella se levantó, le pasó una mano por la cintura, se acercó y le beso la frente tiernamente "te amo cuando tomas decisiones tan precipitadas como esta cabeza de chorlito..." sonrió Darién, y Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron al hotel y Darién pidió apresurado una habitación, un hombre anciano y dulce le dio una llave con un corazón por llavero, Darién tomó dos paquetes de condones y sacó de la billetera un billete para pagarlos, Serena se sonrojó, nunca se imaginó a Darién comprando condones, y si compraba condones era porque los necesitaba para...oh dios, la maldita conciencia hacia su aparición brusca golpeando la menta de Serena, Darién tomó a Serena del cuello con su mano como si tomara una copa de vino, y le sonrió, los dos subieron a la habitación número #19 que era la que el anciano les había otorgado, "¿me dejas abrirla Darién, por favor, me dejas abrirla yo?" dijo Serena muy animada, Darién sonrió y le dio la llave, Serena la introdujo contenta en la cerradura y orgullosamente abrió la puerta de par en par, los dos pares de ojos se desorbitaron, parecía que era una habitación especial para ellos dos, una cama en forma de luna, toda tapizada como si fuera un universo, y una enorme ventana que daba exactamente hacia la luna llena, Serena sonrió y se aferró de Darién "es hermosa..." dijo Serena asombrada, Darién entró y se volteó para enfocar la luz, la bajó un poco, no toda, cuando menos podían verse ellos dos, Darién estuvo largo rato arreglando la luz, como si fuera a lo que hubiera ido a ese hotel, Serena miró la alfombra lila que era tan tersa que parecía otra cama, se sentó sobre la cama que era suave como en la que ella dormía todos los días, miró por la ventana y se admiró al ver tan hermosa vista, entró hacia el baño y la admiró casi más que la habitación, era enorme, una enorme tina en forma de luna parecía pedir a gritos que alguien entrara en ella, hasta la tapa del inodoro era en forma de luna, Serena sonrió, todo era tan perfecto, salió del baño y ahí estaba lo más hermoso de toda la habitación...Darién... su mirada era tan sexy que Serena pensó que no la resistiría, ya no traía puestos los zapatos, Serena se sonrojó al ver que ella había entrado a la habitación con zapatillas "ooppss..." dijo, y se sentó en la cama para desabrocharlas cuando una mano ajena toco su tobillo, la mirada lujuriosa de Darién se había posado en sus ojos tan intensamente que la hizo tiritar, "déjame a mí..." dijo Darién desabrochando lentamente la zapatilla de Serena, la retiró y la puso abajo con tanta fragilidad como si fuera de cristal, Serena se sintió en ese momento como la cenicienta, y sonrió al ver a su príncipe bajo ella, Darién desabrochó la otra zapatilla y la colocó en el piso con la misma fragilidad, subió su mano hasta la rodilla de Serena que acarició como el objeto más preciado de su vida, Serena dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, Darién la sujetó y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama con él sobre de ella sin aplastarla, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas como un perrito, entonces la beso dulcemente, como jamás lo había hecho, comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco su blusa, Serena suspiró de nuevo, la blusa se abrió por completo dejando ver su estómago plano y perfecto, y no solo eso, el llevó su dedo hasta el broche delantero de su sostén y se mantuvo ahí un buen rato tratando de desabotonarlo, Serena sonrió, "me podrías decir la clave para abrir esta caja fuerte?" preguntó con una sonrisa, Serena llevó sus propias manos y abrió ella misma el broche, Darién comenzó a retirar lentamente el sostén hasta quedar sus senos al descubierto, "eres más perfecta de lo que me contaron..." susurró Darién, "ah sí?" preguntó Serena nerviosa y dejando ver su nerviosismo por la dureza de sus palabras entrecortadas, Darién sonrió mientras acariciaba con su dedo gordo el pecho de Serena, Serena gimió ligeramente y le acarició el cabello a Darién quien parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, él se quitó sin esperar ni un segundo su chaleco seguido por su camisa blanca de seda luego lentamente su camiseta de rebaje que hizo mostrar su torso reluciente y dulce, sus músculos varoniles, y el vello de su pecho que ella jamás había imaginado, Darién era tan dulce y tan tierno lo imaginó de vello en pecho, tan "macho", Serena se rió a si misma con esas locas ideas, Darién se desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón negro de mezclilla y lo dejó caer junto con su otra ropa, quedando tan solo en unos boxers de Mickey mouse que hicieron a Serena reír, "te ves tan dulce..." rió Serena, Darién mirando sus boxers sonrió apenado "si hubiera sabido que iba a acabar a si este día me hubiera puesto otra cosa más formal..." sonrió él, "no" dijo Serena cubriendo con sus manos su propio pecho "esos son perfectos...", Darién sonrió y le beso el cuello, bajando y besando su pecho, Serena comenzó a gemir más fuertemente a como él bajaba más, entonces desabotonó la falda roja de Serena que tiró junto a los otros "estorbos", puso las manos en las pantaletas de Serena y las bajó poco a poco, como si fuera un tesoro con el que no quisiera encandilarse, Serena sentía un shock emocional muy fuerte, no sabía que pasaría a continuación, su pecho era un paso... pero sus partes íntimas... wow, este era un gran paso, Serena cerró los ojos sin saber qué ocurriría, "no..." dijo lentamente, Darién dejó las pantaletas en su lugar y miró a Serena quien sudaba de nervios y a la vez de excitación, "¿qué ocurre?..." preguntó Darién, "¿no quieres que te mire?..." preguntó de nuevo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, "me...me da pena..." dijo Serena tímidamente mientras se sentaba y cubría su pecho desnudo con sus rodillas, Darién se sentó frente a ella y sonrió, miró hacia todos lados y sonrió como si hubiera encontrado aquello que resolvería sus problemas, se agachó un poco y retiró las tobimedias blancas de las piernas de Serena que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, puso una a un lado y con la otra vendó sus ojos, Serena rió al ver a Darién tan gracioso imitando como si no pudiera ver nada y tratara de hacerlo "eres tan dulce..." dijo Serena besándole la nariz empapada en sudor, Darién sonrió, Serena se recostó más tranquila esta vez, "¿me permite...?" preguntó Darién graciosamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos las pantaletas de Serena de sus caderas, Serena sonrió y asintió, al recordar que Darién no podía ver el movimiento de su rostro, dijo un "si" tan suave como si lo hubiera dicho tan solo para ella, Darién bajó las pantaletas poco a poco hasta que las retiró por completo, y las hecho junto con el otro bulto de ropa, Darién tomó a Serena con las manos en cada una de sus rodillas y las abrió hasta que sintió un tope en la elasticidad de Serena, Serena se mordió la lengua en nerviosismo y sintió un nudo en el estómago como cuando esperaba la calificación de algún examen en la escuela, cerró los ojos y gimió muy fuertemente, casi como un grito cuando Darién introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, saboreando cada paso como si fuera el caramelo más delicioso del mundo, Serena gimió y se recostó estirando los brazos, jamás pensó que esto se sintiera taaaan bien, tomó la cabeza de Darién y le retiró la media de los ojos, Darién vio lo que tenía ante sí y continuó sin detenerse mirando a Serena muy tierno,"de...de...de haber...sa...sabido que tu...ha..harías esto yo...no te hu...hubiera pedido que te cubrier...as...los...oooooooo...oh...ojos" dijo Serena tomando la colcha en sus manos y cubriéndose el rostro en aquel mar de éxtasis, cuando Darién sintió que su vagina comenzaría a contraerse, la dejó en paz y beso sus labios entrando en la colcha junto a ella, Serena lo abrazó y acarició su desnuda espalda, llendo más y más hacia abajo, hasta tocar sus boxers... Darién la miró sonrojado, su respiración era demasiado rápida para ser normal "pa...parece que por fin... te estás relajando amor...", Serena sonrió pícaramente y acarició la mejilla de Darién con su mano, "me fascina cuando me llamas amor...", Darién se recostó en las piernas de Serena como un cachorrito tomando la mano de ella y besando sus frágiles nudillos, Serena lo contempló así, _- no puedo creerlo...-_ pensó Serena _- jamás pensé que un hombre pudiera rendirle tanto culto a una mujer por una noche placer... -_. Serena tomando esta vez el control de la situación y un poco más relajada, tomó los boxers de Darién y los bajó sin esperar un segundo, cuando pícaramente miró hacia arriba se pegó en la cabecera en forma de luna como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona, nunca había visto un pene erecto, tan solo en el programa que vio junto con Mina, sin embargo ese otro pene era mucho más grande y asqueroso, el de Darién era...dulce...como él, por el solo hecho de ser una parte de él, Darién avergonzado trató de tapar con sus calzoncillos su parte noble como un niño, sin embargo tal bulto era imposible de tapar, "lo siento..." susurró Darién "no quise asustarte..." dijo cubriendo con la colcha de su ombligo hacia abajo, Serena lo miró entonces, "está bien, yo...yo lo siento, es que..." dijo Serena asustada, Darién la tomó de la mano, "pero por favor..." dijo suplicante, Serena miró sus ojos, nunca lo había visto tan suplicante, tan dulce, tan sensual, su cabello alborotado caía sobre sus ojos, nunca había visto a Darién despeinado, lucía tan hermoso, que Serena creyó que si él la hubiera mirado con esos ojos en otra ocasión en el pasado, ella se le hubiera lanzado encima como una fiera sobre su presa, Serena sonrió a Darién y se sentó tapándose con el cobertor como si le fuera a pedir a Darién que le contara un cuento para dormir, se hundió en la colcha y solo se vio un bulto que Darién comenzó a ver que se movilizaba hacia él y... y entonces sólo vio el cielo, Darién se recostó y Serena salió por el otro lado de la cama tocando el pene de Darién como si se tratara de una lámpara maravillosa, y jugueteó con él, notó como mientras más lo tocaba y lo acariciaba, más duro como una roca se ponía, Serena sonrió con el nuevo juego que había descubierto, pasó con su lengua todo el miembro y miró como incluso temblaba un poco, "¡como una fuente!" rió Serena y continuó acariciándolo, Darién se levantó navegado en un mar de placer y miró a Serena con una sonrisa"de acuerdo...parece...que esta vez me tienes a tu comando princesa..." dijo Darién tratando de hablar correctamente mientras seguía siendo deleitado, Serena lo acarició cada vez más fuerte y luego lo introdujo todo en su boca y lo saboreo, Darién gimió fuertemente, Serena lo miró, esta vez... no... no podía explicar la expresión de Darién, tan...oh...tan perfecto, excitado, navegando en un mar de placer, emitiendo sonidos incoherentes.

Darién tomó su pantalón del piso y sacó un paquete de condones, Serena algo temerosa se hizo hacia atrás y se recargó en la cabecera, Darién rápidamente como si no hubiera más tiempo en ese lugar se lo colocó fácilmente y lo sostuvo para que no se saliera, miró a Serena quien jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos rubios como una niña, Darién miró su miembro de nuevo... sabía que no resistiría otro poco más, miró a Serena angustiado, ella pareció no verlo y continuó jugueteando con su cabello, "¿Serena...?" preguntó Darién necesitado, su voz parecía entrecortada como si alguien lo estuviera tomando del cuello fuerte mente, Serena soltó el llanto y tomó una almohada entre sus piernas, Darién se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, y Serena escuchó esa sexy voz entre cortada,"si no deseas hacerlo...yo entiendo...y puedo esperar...". Serena miró como la mano que sostenía el preservativo temblaba en desesperación,_- después de tantas cosas que él ha hecho por ti... -_ se dijo Serena así misma _- tú lo haces sufrir...-_ se dijo, Serena cerrando los ojos se recostó bajo Darién boca arriba y entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de él y sus manos en su cuello, "parece que fueras a reventar..." susurró Serena dulcemente, "estoy a punto de..." respondió Darién con una sonrisa, se apoyó bien en la cama y se introdujo en ella suavemente, a medida que tocaba más profundo Serena gemía más fuertemente, hasta que Darién al introducirse completamente comenzó a empujar y a salir continuamente y muy rápido, "OH!; DARIEN!" gritó Serena sujetándose de él, parecía como si hubiera muerto en un paraíso perdido, aquellos sonido eróticos que Darién emitía Serena los grabó en su recuerdo, y sintió melancólicamente como si hace muchos años, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar, los hubiera escuchado antes, entonces miró la luna llena, y casi pudo verse en ella junto con su príncipe haciendo el amor, y sintió ver a su otro yo saludarla desde aquél lugar, Darién miró la luna y pareció ver lo mismo que ella había visto, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó apasionadamente, el primer orgasmo verdadero de toda la vida de Serena chocó en ella fuertemente y sintió que estaba tan ebria como si hubiese tomado toda una botella de vino, se sujetó a él y lo beso en el cuello, que esta vez olía a su perfume junto a su delicado sudor, el verdadero aroma de su piel, y Serena aspiró este aroma para recordarlo por el resto de sus días, Darién comenzó a dar lento pujones como al principio hasta que se desvaneció a sus pies y tomó aire que falta le hacía, Serena en aquel mar de éxtasis sintió como su vagina se contraía simultáneamente, Darién la abrazó y besó su pecho, no sus senos, si no su corazón y la abrazó largo rato.

Al tener fuerzas de nuevo lo hicieron de nuevo con otra posición, y otra, y otra, hasta que escucharon al gallo cantar y sus cuerpos no resistieron más y cayeron dormidos inversos el uno a la otra.

"knock, knock" (sonó en la puerta), Darién abriendo ligeramente los ojos se levantó y tomó una colcha para cubrir sus partes nobles, abrió ligeramente la puerta y el anciano dulce estaba ahí con su gran sonrisa

"buenos días joven, ¿durmieron cómodamente?" preguntó el viejecito, Darién adormilado asintió, "me alegra joven, como me pidió que lo despertara temprano creo que ya es hora, son las 12:30 de la mañana...más bien diría yo las 12:30 de la tarde...", Darién abriendo los ojos de par en par el cerró la puerta al viejecito en la cara "oh rayos hoy tenía junta, ¡oh rayos hoy tenía examen!, ¡OH RAYOS, SERENA!". Darién corrió y se vistió sin siquiera echar un vistazo a la ducha, despertó a Serena lo más levemente que pudo y le mostró el reloj, Serena desesperada se levantó poniéndose toda la ropa, "Darién, por qué no me despertaste por Dios!" gritó Serena mientras se abrochaba su sostén, "Serena...¡estaba dormido!" gritó Darién sin poder tapar una risilla por la pregunta poco lógica de Serena, Serena rió mientras Darién le ayudaba a abotonarse la blusa, Darién miró a Serena aún sin recuperar el aliento por las prisas y la miró muy tierno y beso su mejilla, Serena sin palabras comprendió lo que le dijo "gracias a ti también..." dijo ella, Darién abotonó la blusa y le acomodó el cabello como si fuera su madre, Serena sonrió y le acomodó el cabello, en lugar de peinárselo se lo despeinó un poco, "te ves sexy..." dijo ella lentamente, Darién sonrió pícaramente y la despeinó exageradamente haciéndola reír y verse completamente graciosa como si un torbellino se la hubiera llevado "tú también..." sonrió él, Serena se terminó de poner sus zapatillas y los dos salieron corriendo, Darién le dio las llaves del auto a Serena y él se dirigió hacia la oficina del viejecito, y cuál fue la admiración de Serena al ver a las chicas todas sentadas sobre el auto de Darién, "sabía que lo harían" dijo Mina sonriendo y extendiendo su mano al aire, todas de mala gana le pusieron un billete cada quien en la mano, Darién llegó y se frustró al ver a todas las chicas al igual que Serena,

"mi tía nos estaba trayendo cuando vimos tu auto estacionado... pensamos que nos podrías dar un aventón Darién" dijo Raye sonriendo pícaramente, Serena miró a Darién y los dos rieron nerviosamente, subieron al auto y Darién salió rumbo a Tokio, esta vez, Serena recargada en el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados y Darién manejando con una mano y con la otra en su hombro, las chicas entonces se miraron unas a otras y sonrieron, no había más palabras, eso que estaba frente a ellas, era verdadero y puro amor.

y okey que les parecioo, nos vemos que este bien y hasta pronto. :D


End file.
